


Sometimes Luna Plays With Ghosts

by newtypeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Luna plays with ghosts. They don't call her Loony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Luna Plays With Ghosts

Sometimes Luna plays with ghosts. They make faces at her from the closed-off classrooms and dance with her in empty hallways. They play with toys the live children lose. They're not normal ghosts—most wizards can't see them. And they don't call her Loony.

She didn't tell Harry that she feels the veil everywhere, that it hovers over everyone and the Ministry doesn't control who falls and who doesn't just because they have one scrap of cloth. The veil takes everyone in their time. And because of Voldemort, many fell through before their time; too many vanished before they were glimmers of a parent's thought. The ghosts of unborn children ride the Hogwarts Express. They sit after the start-of-term feast begins, a ghost-Sorting Hat on their heads. They join the long tables piled high with food, and their invisible benches spread into the entrance hall. They play in the abandoned corridors and graduate with the living classes amidst cheers of the living, dead, and never-were. Their excellent teachers sit unacknowledged at the head table.

Luna watches these children sneak into the Great Hall sometimes, a dreamy smile on her face; from the head table, Dumbledore's troubled eyes follow their carefree steps.


End file.
